Excuse Us, While We Kiss The Sky!
Excuse Us, While We Kiss The Sky is the Seventh Episode of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards: Groovy Ranger Arc it is also the Finale of the "Search For The Groovy Rangers" arc. Synopsis Four Down and two to go the Rangers take this time to relax and it turns out it was their best decision to date, The Groovy Rangers have Arived! Episode Another day at George Washington High School had come and the rangers were finally within reach, It had been a month since Francine had taken up the mantel and become the Red Mighty Morphin Groovy Ranger. after taking up the mantle she had recruited the whole team almost within a month. Royce "Chains" Bulkmeier, The Blue Ranger. Winnie "Iris" Mckenzie, The Pink Ranger and Kaitlyn "Rose" Stevens, the yellow ranger. That was four of the six rangers however, they were still two short. Two short of being able to take the fight to the Butcher once and for all and finally start chipping away and forcing him off this planet. "Any Luck Francine?" Royce asked as Francine shook her head. "No, this is bad we NEED to find the last rangers otherwise we are never going to be able to chase Zerak off this planet!" Francine grumbled as she tightened her fist. "Francine, um if ya don't mind me asking what has you so angry about Zerak I mean I know he's a Jerk but," Kaitly said as Francine sighed. "He reminds me too much of the individual that my dad stopped all those years ago, Hitler..." Francine stated as everyone let out an ahhh sound understanding fully now. "Anyways!" Kaitlyn started quickly wanting to change the Subject as she decided now was as good of a chance than any. "Are you guys busy next weekend?" Kaitlyn asked as the rangers looked at her. "Um, not really why whats up Kaitlyn?" Francine asked. "Well the battle of the bands is coming up and I had some extra tickets," Kaitlyn explained as Winnie smirked. "Are you suuure this doesn't have to do with Jeremy?" Winnie asked. "S-S-Shut up!" She exclaimed, blushing as the rangers laughed causing Zeran to blink he was still new to the school so he wasn't sure what was going on. "Uh come again?" Zeran asked as Francine chuckled. "Oh sorry Zeran, we are talking about Jeremy and Leon, our two rock and roll boys here at this school wait a moment...they couldn't possibly be..." Francine muttered. "What are you thinking Francine girl?" Zeran questioned. "This is a long shot but, what if they are the last two we need? I mean they are the only other two I know who have some sort of Martial Arts skills." Francine explained. "Wait Jeremy Gatts has some sort of Martial Arts skills I've heard of the two rockets but, I didn't know that," Zeran explained. "Yeah, they try not to use it unless needed and honestly, with how dangerous Zerak has been getting do we really have much time NOT to check into this hunch and keep in mind Zeran you ARE talking with a Hampton," Francine smirked. "Francine Girl, trust me when I say this due to my time in world war II I know better than to doubt a hunch from the Hamptons. Alright, We'll look into it, theres no telling what my brother planning right now." Zeran stated as Francine nodded. "No time to lose than lets try and find them," Francine stated as the two raced outside the school. Once outside, however, the Ranger's didn't have much time to react as suddenly landing in front of them were a group of Tengas. "Tengas!" Francine growled in anger. "Zeran there is no way Zerak could know about the last two rangers is there?" Francine questioned. "Not that I kno- LOOKOUT!" Zeran called as the rangers just barley dodged to the side as a flaming wing landed onto the ground exploding as a strange-looking Tenga engulphed in fire, its flames seemed to intimate the flame of a volcano. "Oh for the love of all that is Holy, General Firebird..." Zeran groaned. "RANGERS! Spread-out, Winnie, Kaitlyn, you two go after Jeremy and Leon!" Francine ordered. "RIGHT!" The girls shouted zooming off after the two boys. "Royce you and Zeran are with me." Francine stated. "You got it, fearless leader!" Royce said getting himself ready. "Alright, it's time to get groovy! IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Francine shouted as her and Royce pulled out their morphers and placed them in front of them. TYRANNOSAURUS! TRICERATOPS! POWER OF THE MORPHIN GRID! DAO JINNNN! "POWER RANGERS!" The groovy rangers shouted as Zeran readied himself with a smirk telling the Tenga's to bring it with his hand. "Tenga's ATTACK!" Firebird shouted as the Tenga's charged in the rangers not far behind as they prepared to do battle meanwhie Kaitlyn and Winnie had just caught up with the Boys. "Hey Leon! Jeremy! hold up!" Winnie shouted as the two turned around as both girls put their hands on their legs panting as they had been rather far ahead of them so it took them a little bit to catch up to the two rock and roll stars. "Well hello there.." Jeremy said with a wink looking over Kaitlyn who blushed like mad as Winnie laughed before speaking. "Ignoring your friends' flirtatious attitude you two okay?" Winnie asked. "Oh, you know outside being ambushed by some bird freaks yeah, we're gone who were they anyways?" Leon questioned. "Well..." Winnie started before suddenly, a blast of ice sent them flying skidding across the ground. "Ow...What the hell?" Leon questioned as Winnie and Kaitlyn slowly got up before spotting some strange blue owl like creature who's claws were currently sizing out from the ice that had been sent there way causing Winnie to blink. "Okaaay either im seeing things or we just got attacked by an ice owl..." Winnie stated trailing off. "Greetings Power rangers, I am General Ice Owl and your about to get Frostbitten!" The owl hissed. "OH DUDE! That was bad!" Leon groaned. "GO! NOW!" Winnie snapped. "OH come on you ladies could-" Jeremy started. "Look, We can't explain everything but, right now you need to leave this freak to us. We get you two are good but, trust me you are out of your league!" Kaitlyn snapped. "Alright, Alright, we will catch you girls later let's go, Leon!" Jeremy stated as the two took off. "Okay, first off HEY ICE OWL! LOOK BEHIND YOU A GIANT QUALE!" Winnie shouted. "Giant Quale?! WHERE!" Ice Owl stated turning around as up in space Zerak face palmed. "I can't beleive Ice owl just fell for the oldest trick in the book..." The Butcher grumbled. "I got this Winne get a hold of Zeran!" Kaitlyn stated quickly drop kicking Ice Owl into the tree behind him as his beak got smashed into the tree and was stuck. "Grrr blasted Ranger..." Ice Owl muttered trying to pull out of the tree. "I always knew that large beak was going to get him into trouble someday..." Zerak grumbled. "Zeran! This is Winnie we got a code red situation!" Winnie stated into the prototype communicator. "What's going on Winnie-Girl?" Zeran questioned. "Some freak known as Ice Owl has just shown up!" Winnie stated. "Ice Owl? Oh no NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOT HIM AGAIN!" Zeran muttered. "Ice OWL?! THAT OVER HYPER ICICLE HEAD! OH NO! I am NOT losing to that bird freak!" Firebird growled. "Ice Owl and General Fire Bird? Hmmmmm..." Zeran muttered getting a twisted look on his face. "I will deal with you rangers later I got someone I gotta beat!" Fire Bird snarled zooming off as Zerak facepalmed. "What was I thinking using fire and ice vultarians..." Zerak growled. "What the-" Francine muttered. "Rangers! Lets move! We gotta get to Winnie and Kaitlyn!" Francine snapped. "Hold it right there Francine I think they will be just fine.." Zeran said snickering causing the rangers to blink. "You see Francine my brother just goofed and goofed big time," Zeran added. "Uh how so Mr. Smith?" Royce questioned. "ah Royce, time for a Little Science lesson for you boy, what happens if you mix one fire monster with an ice monster?" Zeran questioned. "Uh you can't conflicting el-" Royce started before it hit him like a brick wall. "Your brother goofed big time!" Royce laughed. "He did and I intend to take full advantage of this BADABING!" Zeran grinned. "Let's head over to check on them none the less guys," Francine said as the others nodded taking off with Francine. When they arrived fire and ice blasts were flying all over the park as Firebird and Ice Owl were going back and forth in a fistfight or rather a claw fight. "Uh what the hell?" Royce questioned. At which point Zeran summoned up a shield and some chairs with some popcorn. "Enjoy the show Rangers!" Zeran grinned. "Uh Mr. Smith shouldn't we do something?" Royce questioned. "Let's see, no Civilians in danger, no animals in dangers, boy in times like this the best thing we can do is absolutely nothing." Zeran grinned. "Fair enough." Royce chuckled sitting down. The blasts were sent back and forth, claws striking, feathers flying as the rangers were looking on before. "ENOUGH! FIREBIRD! ICE OWL! BACK TO THE BASE BEFORE I TURN YOU TWO INTO EARLY THANKSGIVING TURKEYS!" A voice from above snapped in anger. "Yes Lord Zerak!" they shouted before teleporting away. "Awww Zerak ruins all the fun!" Zeran said with a pout. "Are you okay Zeran?" Royce questioned. "Yes boy, I'm fine thank you." Zeran said with a goofy grin. "No offense Mr. Smith but, sometimes I wonder." Royce muttered shaking his head in disbelif. Up in space things were not looking good for the two elemental Vultarians. Zerak had quickly blasted the two of them with huge lighting bolts nearly frickizing them. "Now, I'm going to ask this once WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!" Zerak snapped. "This fire freak keeps getting in my way." Ice Owl snarled. "And this ice freak keeps cramping my style!" Firebird snapped. Zerak slowly grabbing his head. "Why me...Roarshar!" Zerak bellowed as a familiar Shadower appeared. "You rang Master?" He asked in a bow. "Yes first off, my asprin please..." Zerak grumbled. "Of course here you go.," Roarshar said handing him it. "Thank you secondly, explain to these two what will happen if they DARE to allow the groovy rangers to complete the team!" Zerak snarled. Roarshar nodded walking forward and extending both his blades at the throats. "Now both of you let me giving you a peice of advice, if I were you..." Roarshar said as in the hallway Zerak overheard the conversation and flinched. "I have to hand it to you Roarshar, I would've never thought of that..I've taught you well." Zerak said with a smirk when the conversation was done Zerak walked back in. "Do we have an understanding now gentlemen?" Zerak questioned. "Of course m'lord of course." Both monsters said looking visibly shaken. "Well done getting the point across Roarshar." Zerak commented with a grin. Time passed and things seem quiet for the most part was quiet and then the weekend of September 15th rolled around and that night things were getting ready to go. "OHHH YEAH! BATTLE OF THE BANDS TIME BOYS! er and girls." Royce stated with a sheepish grin. "YAY I GET TO SEE SIXTIES CULTURE!" Zeran shouted before. "OKAY SHANE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS! UNTIL YOUR LITTLE PLAYER ATTITUDE CHANGES STAY AWAY FROM ME!" A voice snapped as Zeran recognized as Francine. "AND HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! THAT STORY WAS FABRICATED!" the voice of the man addressed as Shane snapped back as Zeran sweat dropped. "Oh boy, trouble in paradise already..." Zeran grumbled. "Look at this point I don't care anymore Shane just stay away!" Francine snapped storming off as Shane groaned. Just great this was battle of the bands and things were not starting out the best. "Trouble in Paradise eh Shane?" A voice said as Shane slowly turned around and groaned. "What do you want Hannah." Shane groaned. "Oh don't mind us, we are just here to get some footage of the Battle Of The Bands and hopefully get a good luck at these so called Groovy Rangers." Hannah explained as Shane rose an eyebrow. "You do realize that exposing them will make their lives ten times more difficult right?" Shane asked. "Oh no no no Shane, you got me all wrong, I'm doing this so they get the recognition they Deserve and for my own career as a Journalist but more so they get the recognition they deserve they've been risking their tail for us it's the least I can do." Hannah said with a small smile. 'Riiiight somehow I DON'T buy that.' Shane grumbled to himself. The battle of the bands was kicking off with a bang as the others were watching but one in particular, Kaitlyn was lost in a trance as Zeran blinked. "Uh yahoo, Kaitly, earth to Kaitly, car 54 where are you?" Zeran called snapping Kaitlyn out of her trance as Zeran followed the trail to Jeremy performing. "OHHHHH? Someone like what they see?" Zeran teased as Kaitlyn nodded blushing. "When the moon hits your eye like a big Pizza pie, That's Amore" Zeran sung as most of the rangers let out a laugh at that comment as Zeran was being...well Zeran. As it continued The rangers were enjoying the time before Royce looked up seeing some bir- oh no. "Uh Fearless leader?" Royce said as he pointed up causing The Red Ranger to look up. "Oh you have GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! ZERAK! YOU DAMN PARTY POOPER!" Francine snarled. "What's this about my broth-" Zeran started looking up as he grumbled. "Oh come on...I WAS ENJOYING THIS!" Zeran grumbled as the Tenga warriors landed onto the ground letting lose a screech as Ryan tried to flee before Hannah pulled him down. "Get your Camera out!" Hannah hissed. "Are you mad, those are the Tengas we've been hearing on the news!" Ryan snapped back. "That's exactly why I am saying get down the Power Rangers could show up!" Hannah hissed. "HEY!" Leon shouted as the Tenga's turned around as Jeremy spoke. "You guys are messing up our gig! We ran from you once but now, you got two options either you leave peacefully and we forget this ever happened." Leon said as the two putt their musical weapons down as Jeremy spoke. "Or two, you don't leave and we kick your asses, so what's it gonna be bird brains!" Jeremy asked as the Tenga's were silent for a moment before they began cawing again. "Guess we doing this the hard way.." Jeremy Said as both boys quickly removed their jackets and shirts as the woman in attendance that hadn't fleed outside Francine, squealed. The two boys jumped off the Stage as the two of them began kicking a few of the Tenga's in the gut followed by a punch as Francine's backpack began to glow as she flipped it out and low and behold the last two power coins were glowing from Jeremy and Leon. "Zeran.. its them, get the Tenga's out of here we will meet up with you shortly." Francine order as Zeran nodded. Another Wave of Tenga's were coming through as Leon nor Jeremy had let up but with two waves down they were getting exhausted before. "HEY TENGAS!" Zeran shouted as they all turned around as Zeran blew a raspberry. "Your Mama was a thanksgiving turkey!" He taunted taking off as the Tenga's steamed chasing after Zeran. "Leon Whatley!, Jeremy Gatts!" Francine shouted as The two looked at her. "Come with us if you wanna get out of this alive!" Francine said heading off with the others causing the two boys to look at each other in shock. "Wasn't that Francine girl?" Leon questioned causing Jeremy to nod. "I think so wonder whats going on," Jeremy asked as Leon shrugged. "After everything we've seen this month I'm inclined to believe anything." Jeremy muttered in a shake of his head following after her. Once alone Francine began to speak. "Look I don't got much time to explain cause I don't know how long Zeran can hold off the Tengas." Francine stated. "Tengas? That what those Buzards are called?" Leon questioned. "Yes, as you know my Name is Francine Hampton, this Royce, Winnie and Kaitlyn. We are the Groovy Rangers." Francine stated. "Whoa Whoa, you guys are the ones busted your rear to keep San Fransisco safe?" Leon stated. "That's us my man." Royce explained before Jeremy turned to Kaitlyn. "Well someone just got a lot sexier." Jeremy said as Kaitlyn held her head down blushing. "CAN WE FOCUS?!" Francine asked as the group nodded. "Now, you two have been drafted into a war for not just this planet but, free will itself I'll get into more details later, for now we could use your help." Francine stated. Jeremy and Leon thought for a moment before Jeremy spoke. "Well if it means I get to know this beautiful Yellow Ranger more I'm down." Jeremy said as Kaitly blushed deeper while Francine face palmed. "In other words Francine we are in." Leon said causing Francine to sigh with realif pulling out the case and opened it. "Hold your hand out, you don't choose the powers, the powers choose you." Francine explained as the two nodded extending their hands out. Suddenly, the remaining two coins zoomed into the hands of Leon and Jeremy, Black for Jeremy, Orange for Leon as they looked at the coins. "Mastodon and Black Ranger huh, I can dig that." Jeremy said causing Leon to go quiet. "And...I'm orange..." He muttered. "Is there a problem?" Francine questioned. "I HATE ORANGE!" Leon snapped as all the rangers fell over in disbelief. Once the Rangers recovered everyone sighed. "We will worry about the choice of Colors later for now come on we need to help Zeran." Francine said causing the group to nodd dashing off. Meanwhile with Zeran, the Wizards was holding off the Tengas the best he could panting before. "YO! BUZARD FACES!" Francine called out causing the Tenga's turned around before all Six came to a stop causing Zeran to blink. "Wait one, two, three, four, five s-" Zeran counted it finally hitting him as he let out a laugh. "THE TEAM IS COMPLETE! THE TEAM IS COMPLETE!" Zeran laughed with glee meanwhile up in space Zerak was pulling at his hair in frustration. "NO! NO! NO! FIREBIRD! SNOW OWL! GET DOWN THERE!" Zerak ordered as the two saluted before taking off. Down on Earth suddenly beams of fire and Ice landded as Snow Owl and Firebird were at the ready. "Zeran, the morphers and than get out of here we will handle this!" Francine shouted as Zeran nodded pulling out the Morphers from his coat pocket. "Leon! Jeremy! Catch!" Zeran shouted throwing them at the new rangers whoe were able to catch them. "Put those coins in the morphers and follow Francine's lead!" Zeran shouted zooming off causing both rock and roll boys to nod with a grin before placing them into the empty slot causing Francine to nod looking at the two birds. "Alright, guys its time to get groovy, ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Francine shouted. With Hannah and Ryan the two of them looked at each other in shock. "Francine?! Of all people!" Ryan asked. "Get a picture come on!" Hannah hissed. "Er right right." Ryan stated snapping a picture as the group pulled out their morphers. ANKYLOSAURS! MASTODON! PTERODACTYL! TRICERATOPS! SABERTOOTH TIGER! TYRANNOSAURUS! "GROOVY RANGERS!" The rangers shouted as Leon and Jeremy looked at each themselves. "Outside the color this is AWESOME!" Leon shouted causing Jeremy to nod in agreement. "Like wise man this is far out!" Jeremy said with a laugh. "TENGAS ATTACK!" Snow Owl shouted as the Tenga's let out their squaks charging in. "POWER SWORD!" Francine shouted drawing her Power Weapon with a smirk. "Team is altogether lets do this!" Francine stated charging in slicing at a few of the Tenga's sending them flying backwards as she placed the sword on her shoulder. "Kentucky Fried Chicken anyone?" Francine asked with a grin. "I like my chicken chopped up Francine, POWER DAGGERS!" Kaitlyn stated dashing through the Tenga's repeatedly landing on one side as multiple slices shot through the Tenga's sending them flying. "Lets tenderise them a bit! POWER BOW!" Winnie stated jumping in the air and pulled out the arrows with the bow and launched a few of them at the Tengas. "POWER LANCE! Anyone up for Chicabob?!" Royce asked slicing through a few of the Tengas. Jeremy and Leon extended their hands as the Power Mace and Power Axe. "Alright time to AXE these Tenga's a question HIYA!" Jeremy shouted slicing though a few of them with the sharp point of the Axe. "Eight Ball Corner Pocket!" Leon shouted slamming the top part of the Mace into the Tenga's face. "Alright let's end this!" Royce stated. "Your finished Bird Brains!" Francine shouted. "That's what you think!" Firebird shouted before letting loose a blast of fire sending the rangers flying back a bit. "Had enough?" General Firebird asked with a laugh as the rangers slowly got up. "Sorry, Spicy chicken aint my thing." Francine coughed. "Try this!" Snow Owl shouted letting lose a breath of ice breath freezing the rangers in place. "C-C-Cold..." Winnie shivered as the two birds charged in at the rangers sending them flying skidding to a halt as the Birds laughed. "This is the end Groovy Rangers!" Snow Owl laughed as francine slowly tightened her fists pushing herself up to her feet. "No way, your master ain't winning that easily." Francince snarled as the others slowly got up. "Any ideas Fearless leader?" Royce questioned. "Just one, lets try and put the power weapons together." Francine stated. "You sure that will work?" Winnie questioned. "We got nothing else really to lose do we?" Francine countered. "Point taken, let's do this!" Kaitlyn stated. "Come on kids..." Zeran muttered watching from the shadows. POWER AXE! POWER BOW! POWER DAGGER POWER LANCE POWER MACE! "POWER SWORD!" Francine shouted jumping in the air before placing the Power Sword on top of all the power weapons landing with the blaster all set and ready to go. "POWER RANGERS!" The rangers called out. "This...isn't going to end well." Zerak grumbled to himself. "Uh can we talk about this?!" Firebird questioned. "To late for that, FIRE!" The Groovy rangers shouted as the blaster fired sending the tip of the Power Mace with it along with the blast colliding with the Monsters. "OH WHAT A WORLD!" FIrebird shouted. "IM MELTING!" Snow Owl screamed as the rangers turned around weapons in hand as the monsters fell down exploding. Once the explosion past Francine smirked. "EAT IT, BUTCHER, The team is finally formed!" Francine shouted to the sky as Zerak growled. "And you will DIE together, GROARKE!" Zerak ordered as The Vultarian nodded. "Right my friend, TENGA COMMAND!" Zerak shouted as a big screen appeared in front of the bird. "This is Tenga Comand Lord Groarke!" The Tenga said with a bow. "Activate the growth Beam onto Firebird and Snow Owl!" Groarke ordered as the Tenga's nodded. "Right, m'lord, YOU HEARD MASTER GROARKE! ACTIVATE THE GROWTH BEAM!" The Tenga barked as the Tenga's pressed a few buttons as a beam opened up before launching a blast towards were the monster was. Back on earth the rangers looked on as a Beam was shooting down. "Uh Zeran we got a problem!" Francine stated as the beam shot down sending a shockwave, once it disappeared both Snow owl and Firebird had been brought back at least FIVE TIMES their original size. "Oh, crap..." Royce muttered. "HAHAHA! ITS TIME TO BURN SAN FRANCISCO DOWN TO THE GROUND!" Firebird laughed. "Not before we have some Ranger Cicles Firebird! HAHAHA!" Snow Owl laughed as the rangers backed up. Zeran came racing in and looked up sighing. "Really? This again what has evil lost its creativity why not a herd of tap dancing elephants or maybe a litter of Kittens?" Zeran questioned. "Zeran less joking," Francine said causing Zeran to nod. "Right, Rangers call on your Dinozords, they match your dinosaur, Leon yours is a tad different than the others I'll explain when they arrived," Zeran explained as everyone nodded. "Alright, let's send the Butcher packing! TYRANNOSAURUS DINOZORD POWER!" Francine shouted as they heard a roar before a mechanical tyrannosaurs came racing towards the field. "Jeremy's got your back! MASTODON DINOZORD POWER!" Jeremy shouted as they heard the call of the Mastodon before it began making its way towards the battlefield. "Time to get wild! Triceratops Dinozord Power!" Royce called out as the triceratops let out a roar before making its way onto the field ready to strike. "Alright Kitty time to play, SABER-TOOTH TIGER DINOZORD POWER!" Kaitlyn called out as the Sabertooth Tiger let out a cry before dashing towards the field. "Time to take to the sky PTERODACTYL DINOZORD POWER!" Winnie called out as a bird emerged from a nearby volcano and zoomed through the sky towards the Rangers. "Let's do this ANKYLOSAURS DINOZORD POWER!" Leon shouted as an organ mechanical Ankylosaurs emerged from the forests nearby charging forward with a purpose ready to help his new owner. "MEGAZORD SEQUENCE HAS BEEN INITIATED!" The computer stated as it slowly brought out its hands slowly beginning to stand up as the Pterodactyl flew around from the back towards the Zord as it flipped around before The Tyrannosaurs head was ducked underneath revealing a head as the Pterodactyl landed for the chest and the last part from the wings of the Pterodactyl clapped on to make the head. "MEGAZORD ACTIVATED!" "Okay Leon, do the same but call for Ankylosaurs Warrior mode." Zeran stated in his helmet. "Got it Zeran!" Leon said avoided showing him shaking placing the crystal into the slot. "now call it Ankylosaurs convert to warrior mode!" Zeran stated. "Got it! ANKYLOSAURS CONVERT TO WARRIOR MODE NOW!" Leon called out. "WARRIOR MODE HAS BEEN INITIATED!" Leon called out the Ankylosaurs roared racing forward. Slowly its legs moved out before transforming into feet as out of the armored shell on its back a head popped out of it with red-eyed visor as it fully stood up some sort of mace was in its hands. "Ankylosaurus Warrior mode activated!" The machine echoed. "Alright time to send these goons of the Butcher packing!" Francine stated with a smirk. The Dino Megazord was ready before Firebird swooped in and clawed repeatedly at the Dino Megazord sending sparks flying as Snow Owl blew some ice onto Leon as sparks flew from in causing the Megazord to shake. The Dino and Ankylo Megazord both blocked one strike giving the two bird brains a swift punch in the stomach after blocking one before the birds blocked another strike and began slicing back and forth on the two Megazord's with their claws causing the Megazord to shake again. The two Megazords blocked one strike bonking the two birds in the stomach as they went rolling to the ground quickly getting back up. "What the- that blow didn't even phase them!" Jeremy growled. "The hell was in that growth beam?!" Francine questioned. "Hang on guys bird brains ten o'clock!" Royce shouted as the birds suddenly took to the sky zooming past the two Megazords repeatedly striking them with their wings as sparks continue to fly from the zords. "Hang on guys! Damn it we gotta do something!" Francine growled as the two tried to strike them but each blow this time was blocked by the respective Megazords as the two birds laughed. "Your zord's energy will run out soon enough rangers than you are finished HAHAHAHA!" Firebird laughed as Zerak smirked from in space. "Game Over rangers...you lose.." Zerak grinned. "We will see about that wait, if our suits have a power weapon...MAYBE OUR MEGAZORD DOES TO!" Royce stated. "Worth a shot! POWER SWORD!" Francine shouted as suddenly from the sky landed into the ground a sword as the Dino Megazord slowly went over picking it up as the Megazord's eyes glowed brightly as the two birds sweat dropped. "Alright Firebird you're though! MEGA POWER SWORD FINAL STRIKE!" Francine shouted as the Megazord turned the sword in a full circle before slicing though at the monster. "Time to end this! HIYA!" Leon shouted as he struck forward with the mace sending Snow Owl flying. "OH WHAT A WORLD!" The bird shouted falling down exploding as the rangers megazord turned around. "Monster DESTROYED! Don't mess with the groovy Rangers HAHA!" Francine grinned. Once the Rangers landed and demorphed Leon was shivering. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" Jeremy shouted with glee. "Y-Y-Yeah Awesome..." Leon grumbled. "Yo, Leon you okay?" Francine questioned as Jeremy laughed. "My main man is kind of afraid of heights." Jeremy grinned. "Well we will have to work on that eventually, eh Boy?" Zeran asked with a grin as all the rangers let out a laugh as meanwhile up in Space Zerak let loose a roar of anger as lighting shot all over the place before he turned to the Tengas. "ONE JOB! YOU BUZZARDS HAD ONE JOB AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN DO THAT RIGHT!" Zerak snapped causing the Tenga's to cower in the corner. Zerak turned to the edge as Groarke stayed back as the butcher growled down towards earth. "Alright, Groovy Rangers...NO MORE MISTER NICE BUTCHER!" Zerak snarled. Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc Category:HollowOmega